


Secret Love

by beautifuldreamer_x



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifuldreamer_x/pseuds/beautifuldreamer_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Draco have been a couple for four months. Hermione wants to tell the world but Draco isn't so sure, scared of people's opinions. Oneshot. Dramione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Love

Secret Love  
By Beautifuldreamer.x

-  
Hermione Granger let out a sigh as she walked towards the 8th year common room. After the war, McGonagall had invited the previous 7th year students back to Hogwarts to complete what would be their seventh year at the school. Most students chose not to, claiming to many bad memories happened within the school after the loss of faculty and classmates. Several, including Hermione,returned to Hogwarts halls, intending on spending their final year at the place which they felt most comfortable. Out of an entire class, only thirteen seventh year students returned. 

She placed her hand over the enchanted doorknob leading to the common room which had been placed where the room of requirement once was. She whispered the password and the door opened inward revealing Harry Potter and Ron Weasley settled by a table on the left, involved in a rather heated game of wizards chess. Neville was stood beside Harry, egging him on while Seamus was behind Ron. Hermione let out a slight smile and wandered over to the boys who didn't even look up. She cleared her throat, making Neville gaze up and spot her. 

“Hello Hermione!” She smiled. At the mention of her name, Ron had glanced up and a huge smile had broken out on his face. 

“Mione'. Come and watch me kick Harry's arse!” He moved a piece and she smiled at him. 

“I'm sure Harry is perfectly capable of beating you, Ronald.” He laughed. 

“Harry beat me? In his dreams.” He winked at her and she laughed at him. After the war, Hermione and Ron had decided to stay friends. Yes, she loved him. She would always love him but it was similar to the way she loved Harry. They were her best friends and she was love them forever. Ron had agreed with her but he still liked to flirt with her. 

“I beg to differ.” Harry suddenly said. “Check mate.” 

Ron's eyes rushed to the board and he slammed his hand down on the wooden table making Hermione wince slightly. She hated that sound. 

“Bloody hell!” He shouted looking at Harry who was simply smirking at him.”Rematch?”

“Can't.” Harry replied. “I have Potions homework due in tomorrow.”

“But Hermione came in and distracted me!” Ron said, trying to tempt him but Harry simply shook his head. 

“Sorry mate. You know I would but it's a 3000 word essay for Slughorn and I've only got fifty words written so far.” Ron grimaced. 

“Honestly Harry! What have I told about leaving your homework until the last minute!” Hermione barked at him.

“Calm down, Granger.” A voice said behind her as the common room door closed. She sighed. “Don't get your knickers in a twist.”

“Sod off, Malfoy.” She snapped, turning around to face him. She immediately melted at the smirk on his face. “Go bother someone else.”

“Why would I do that when winding you up is so much fun.” She scowled and he simply stared back at her, smirk still set on his face. He walked past her, giving her a wink on his way. 

“Did he just wink at you, Hermione?” Ron asked, his face starting to go red. 

“Of corse not, Ronald! Don't be ridiculous.” 

“But-”

“I'm going upstairs.” She simply said, cutting him off. 

“But Hermi-”

“Goodnight boys.” She rushed through the common room, knocking past Malfoy on the way towards the stairs leading to the dorm rooms. With only a few students returning, the dorms for the 8th year students were rather different to the rest of the school. Instead of the typical five students to a room rule, the 8th years only had one room mate each with the exception of one room. Draco Malfoy shared his dorm room with Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini and he loved to brag about the fact that his room was the biggest out of the lot. Climbing the stairs, she stopped in front of her room. There was a gold number two in cursive on the top of the door and beneath that was two names in the same golden writing. Hermione Granger and Daphne Greengrass. Daphne Greengrass was a slytherin, one of the nicer ones thank goodness. She didn't mind sharing a room with her, although it was strange at first. Pushing open the door, she spotted Daphne lying on her bed, her nose pressed in a transfiguration book. 

“Hello Daphne.”

“Hi Hermione!” Daphne smiled up at her, placing the book down. “You've been out for a while.” 

“I was in the library.” Hermione answered. Daphne looked at her strangely. 

“Where are your things?”

“Pardon?” 

“Your things? Books, papers?” Daphne said, a confused look on her face. It was then Hermione realised she had wandered all the way up seven flight of stairs from the library without her Charms homework. 

“Oh no.” She said, mostly to herself. “I've left it in the library!” She turned and began to turn, ready to rush back out of the door. 

“Hermione, wait!” She stopped, looking at Daphne. “You can't go now, it's late! Madam Pince will kill you if she catches you down there. You know how she is. The library closes at eight sharp!”

“I'll be quick.” Hermione replied and turned again. 

“Hermione?”

“Yes Daphne?”

“Are you okay?” Daphne asked her, a curious look on her face.

“Of corse I am. Why wouldn't I be?” She said. 

“You just seem a little.. distracted is all.” 

“I'm alright.” She smiled and then she shot out of the door and back down the steps towards the common room. Again, she rushed passed Malfoy who was stood up talking to Theodore Nott. 

“Oi Granger! Watch it!” He snapped. She completely ignored him and continued on her way. Ron was now sat playing Chess with a very confused looking Neville. He looked up confused when he saw her rushing past. 

“Hermione?”

“Not now Ronald.” She said and with that, she was out of the common room like a flash. Ron grumbled and settled back in his chair. 

“So, what do I do with this?” Neville asked, holding up the knight. Ron sighed and began to explain the joys of chess to him.  
-  
Hermione hurried through the corridors that were only lit by candle light on the wall. It was late and the library had been shut for around an hour so the chances of Madam Pince being there were slim. Even so, Hermione planned on being in and out as quickly as possible once she located her things. The library was dark and eerily quiet but Hermione ignored that. She glanced over in the direction of the librarians quarters to make sure the door was closed. It was, with a faint light under the door being the only sign that someone was in there. She stepped inside the library and rushed through the book shelves, trying to figure out exactly which table she had been sat at. 

She'd been doing her charms homework and the charms book were at the back of the library. Therefore, the table must have been close to the bookshelves. She passed by many different bookshelves, her eyes scanning over the sections as best she could in the darkness. She squinted, her eyes roaming the library. 

Potions ingredients and instructions.  
Magical Creatures  
Muggle Studies  
Charms. 

'Bingo' She thought. She was searching the nearby tables when suddenly a voice spoke up behind her. 

“Little late to be in the library, ay Granger.” Hermione froze. She knew that voice. She turned around slowly and stared at the person in front of her.

“Malfoy.” She muttered. “What are you doing down here?”

“I followed you,”

“Why?”

“Curiosity.” He said simply, smirking at her. He took a couple of steps towards her. “So, what are you doing down here, Granger?”

“None of your business.” She said turning around and continuing to scan the tables for her missing homework. She could hear him edging closer to her, his footsteps echoing in the silent library. Her eyes lit up when she spotted pieces of paper on one of the tables and she took off, grabbing them. She sighed with relief, checking to make sure everything was there and she immediately smiled when she realised it was. Malfoy had continued to come closer until he was directly behind her, making her turn around. “Malfoy-”

Draco swooped down at seized her by the waist, his lips covering hers in a quick motion. Hermione's eyes widened as he held her tighter, one of his hand winding its way into her bushy brown hair. She could feel him smirking against her lips and that was when she came to her senses. She pushed him off gently, looking at him in shock. 

“Draco! Not here! Someone could see!” She gasped. 

“No one will see. It's deserted down here.” And with that, he caught her again, walking her backwards until she hit a table. She eagerly kissed him, her eyes fluttering closed and a soft moan escaping her. He lifted her up, his hands grabbing the back of her bare thighs and placed her gently on the table top. She dropped her homework papers and they went floating towards the floor but in that moment, Hermione didn't care. She was intoxicated by him. She let his hands run up and down her body and one of hers cupped the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her. They had been dating for three months after spending the first month back at school studying together. Things had fallen into place and the pair had fallen for each other. Hermione was ecstatic and wanted to tell her friends. Sure, they would have gone bloody mental but so what? She loved Draco and that should have been enough for them. Draco, however, wasn't so keen. He was worried what his parents would say, what her friends would think and just general society making a mess of things. The Daily Prophet had a field day with ex-death eaters who have fallen in love with half bloods or muggleborns. He could only imagine what the article would say if it was about them, a Malfoy and Harry Potter's best friend. They wouldn't get any peace and he liked the way they were now. 

Hermione pulled away and smiled, bumping her forehead with his. 

“I think we should tell people, Draco.” She said, her pools of brown staring into his blue eyes. 

“Hermione-” He started with a sigh but she cut him off. “

“No, Draco. Come on.. can you not see how bad this feels for me? Having to hide my feelings for you? Having to walk past you in the hall and have to scowl at you when all I want to do is walk up to you and kiss you. God, I really want to kiss you..” Draco smiled at her. 

“I want that to. It's just, what will people think?”

“I don't care about people, Draco! I love you!” She exclaimed.

“I love you too. I just think we should wait a bit longer.” He said. Hermione sighed and nodded slowly. 

“If that's what you want.” She replied. “McGonagall's spring ball is coming up in March.. what are we supposed to do? Take other people?” 

“I don't know.” 

“Draco!” Hermione snapped at him, angry that he would even consider that. 

“I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do.” He told her truthfully. Hermione felt like she was being stabbed through the chest. She nodded at him and pushed him away so she could climb off of the table. She bent down and picked up her homework papers. 

“I'm going to go. I'll see you later.” She said. 

“Hermione, wait-” Draco tried but she shook her head. 

“Goodnight, Draco.” And then, she was gone into the darkness leaving Draco standing alone, wondering what had just happened.  
-

Three weeks later.  
-

Hermione looked at herself in the full length mirror that she and Daphne had in their room. She tilted her head slightly, toying with the idea of changing. 

“You look fantastic, Hermione.” Daphne smiled from behind, pulled a brush through her perfectly straight blonde hair. Daphne looked beautiful in a dark blue strapless dress that reached her knees. A knock on the door made both girls look up. Hermione bent down and began to put on her black heels that she had bought in muggle London. Daphne got up and grabbed the doorknob, pulling open the heavy wooden door. On the other side was a handsome dark-skinned Sytherin who looked incredible in a suit. He smiled at Daphne and held out his hand for her to take. 

“You look amazing, Daph.” Blaise told her, bringing her hand up to kiss it. She let out a giggle and took a step towards him before turning back to Hermione. 

“I'll see you downstairs, Hermione.” She smiled and Hermione nodded, popped a set of gold hoops through her pierced ears. Her mother had bought her when she had turned sixteen and until the ministry could find her parents in Australia, this was all she had of them. The door clicked shut and Hermione let out a sigh. She smoothed out her deep blood-red dress that was to her knees in the front but the back cascaded behind her and reached her ankles. She supposed she looked okay. Making sure her curls were tamed, she checked her makeup and then took a seat on her bed. A few minutes later, a dull knock sounded and Hermione stood up, heading for the door. She pulled it open and smiled. 

“Ready Mione?” Ron said, looking dapper in a pair of dark blue dress robes. 

“Yes.” She smiled, taking his hand and pulling her door closed behind her. Hermione has approached Ron about going to the dance as friends and of corse, he'd accepted. He lead her down the steps and into the common room which was empty. Hermione was grateful for Ron, of corse she was. This wasn't what she wanted though. Draco had come to her a few days after their talk in the library and said he thought they should take different people to the dance. Hermione's heart had just about broke in two when he said that and she had walked away from him, tears streaming down her face. He didn't love her.. at least not enough to tell the world that he did. She couldn't tell if her stomach was burning because she felt like she was about to throw up or if it was because she had skipped breakfast and lunch. 

“Are you okay?” Ron's voice snapped her back to reality and that was when she realised she'd made her way to the staircases and had climbed down two floors already. 

“I'm fine, Ron.” She nodded her head with a small smile on her face. He grinned. 

“Good.” He replied. “Let's go have some fun then!” Several staircases later, they had made it down to the great hall and she could hear the music, chatter and laughter. Ron took the lead and walked her through the main door into the great hall. Flowers floated up above people's heads signifying spring. Petals danced around the dancing teenagers and the drinks table was filled with different types of fruit and pumpkin juice was spread out in two different bowls. 

Hermione looked around and spotted her friends one by one. She could see Harry dancing in smart black dress robes with Ginny who was in a floor length dark green dress that Molly Weasley had made for her. Neville and Luna was over by the drinks bowl, Blaise was twirling Daphne around making her beautiful dress spin. Seamus and Dean had gone stag, standing by the music band, talking to Terry Boot who had Susan Bones on his arm. Her head moved to the right and that was when she saw him. He was with Astoria Greengrass, Daphne's younger sister. He had his hand placed in the small of her back and she was pressed up against his chest, looking adoringly into his eyes. Hermione felt like she was going to be sick. How could he do this to her? She loved him for heaven's sake! Just as she was thinking this, he looked up and seemed to immediately lock his eyes on her. His mouth dropped as he stared at her in awe of how beautiful she looked. 

“Come on Mione. Let's go get a drink.” Ron said to her, oblivious to Draco's stares. Hermione followed after her, only glancing Draco's way once more. 

Draco stared after her, his mouth still slightly open. She looked incredible, absolutely stunning and here he was, dancing with Astoria Greengrass, hating the fact that he couldn't just go over there and kiss her senseless. It was tearing him apart from the inside. Astoria seemed to notice that he had stiffened his posture and she looked up at him, a confused expression filling her face. 

“Draco?” She asked. “What's wrong, love?” Draco shook his head, prizing her from him. 

“Nothing.” He said, eyes still on Hermione. “I'll be right back.”

“You can't just leave me here!” She snapped at him, following his eyeline which landed right on Hermione Granger. She snarled. “Stop looking at her Draco! You're here with me!” 

“Not anymore.” He muttered and began to walk in Hermione's direction. 

“Draco!” Astoria squealed but her voice was drowned out by the loud music playing. 

Draco watched her intently as she laughed with Ron, anger burning up inside of him every time she laughed at something funny he said, her hand brushing against his bicep as she stood next to him. Luna Lovegood had wandered over with Neville and she had spent a few moments talking before Ron had clearly convinced her to dance as a new song came on. He watched her protest for a second before relenting and he lead her on to the dance floor by her hand. Ron held her close and bounced around the dance floor with her making her giggle. Anger began pulsing through him even more and he couldn't stop himself. He started heading for them both. He was going to grab her, spin her around right then and-

“Draco!” Astoria screeched in front of him and placed her hand against his chest, stopping him. “You'll make a show of yourself, Draco Malfoy. She's not going to leave Weasley and dance with you.”

“And how would you know?” Draco snapped at her, taking a step away from her. She looked angry now, her huge green eyes staring at him with an angry expression. 

“Because you're you and she is Harry Potter's golden girl. You don't stand a chance with her!” Astoria smirked. Draco frowned and looked over at Hermione who was laughing, her smile wider than he had seen it before. He sighed. “She will probably marry Weasley and pop out three little redheaded halfbloods.” Draco scowled at that, his hand forming a fist. He looked up at Astoria and she was still smirking. 

“You're wrong.” 

“No, I'm not. That's what happens, Draco. People like them, they stay together and people like us, from major pureblood families, we get married and have perfect little pureblood babies.” She smiled, stepping closer to him and placing her hand on his chest again, in a seductive fashion this time. He looked down at her hand before his eyes returned to her face. 

“Astoria.” He said, making her smile. 

“Yes, Draco..” Her voice was sickly sweet now. He wondered how a girl like her could be related to such a lovely woman like Daphne. 

“We will never ever get married.” Her face turned into a sour scowl once again. “You know why?”

Astoria remained completely silent, looking like she was about to kill him. He simply smiled in a false kind of way and continued.

“Because, I love Hermione Granger.” 

“You can't love her!” Astoria spat.

“Well I do!” He smirked at her before pushing past her and in Hermione's direction. 

“Draco!” She screamed after him, stomping her left foot. 

Draco pushed past the crowd of dancing teenager and stopped directly beside Hermione and Ron who were clearly having a blast. 

“Hermione.” Hermione froze and looked over at him. 

“Draco?” 

“Sod off, Malfoy! Some of us actually want to enjoy tonight!” Ron snapped at him but Hermione placed her hand gently on his arm. When he looked down at her, she shook her head. 

“It's okay, Ron.” She told him and he nodded, taking a step back. “Draco.. what's going on?”

“Hermione, I'm so sorry.” He began.

“Draco-”

“No, let me finish.” He told her. “I'm so, so sorry, Hermione. I was an idiot to think we could hide this and I never realised how much I didn't want to lose you until now.” Everyone had stopped dancing and was now staring at him with curiosity. The band had stopped playing so the room was now silent. “I want us to be out in the open. I want to be able to walk down the hallways holding your hand or kiss you at breakfast.” 

There were gasps from students behind them. Hermione still stared at him, a small smile appearing on her face. Draco cast a glance behind her at Ron, worried about his expression but he had a pretty neutral look about him. Draco turned his attention back to Hermione. He reached out and grabbed a rose that floated past his head and held it out to her with a smile. 

“I love you, Hermione Granger. I love you so much and I want everyone to know. I want to shout it from the rooftops!” He grinned at her and Hermione laughed before rushing towards him and capturing his lips in a blazing kiss. Several students screamed, others whooped and one, who he was pretty sure was Astoria, burst into tears. Draco didn't care though. He had her, she was kissing him and he loved every second of it. Hell, he just loved her. He kissed her back eagerly, running his tongue along her bottom lip until she opened her mouth slightly, allowing him access. They got completely lost in one another for a few moments until a tapping was heard and McGonagall's voice rained across the great hall. 

“”Mr Malfoy! Ms Granger! If you could please refrain for doing that for one moment please.” Hermione and Draco pulled apart. Draco grinned and Hermione turned a bright shade of red, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. She looked around at everyone. Not one person seemed to care. They were all staring, sure, but they didn't care. They hadn't started a riot by falling in love. Hermione's eyes turned back to Draco who was looking right at her. 

“I love you too, Draco.” She told him, giving him one more quick kiss. He smiled into the kiss, pulling her close. 

“Mr Malfoy! Ms Granger!” They snapped apart again and McGonagall stared at them with a harsh, no messing expression. However, they could see a small smile threatening to escape. They smiled up at her and she turned her attention to the band. “If you would, please.” The lead member nodded and began playing, music filling the room. 

“Want to dance?” Draco asked her but she shook her head. 

“We should probably go and face the music.” Hermione said, motioning to their friends who were now stood in a line, patiently waiting for an explanation. 

“Okay.” He nodded and hand in hand, they headed over. 

“How did this happen?” Harry asked her. 

“Hermione, are you sure this is what you want?” Ron asked her before she could even answer Harry. 

“Yes, this is what I want, Ron.” She replied, smiling up at Draco and squeezing his hand. “We studied together a lot in the library at the start of the year and it just went from there really.”

Harry looked at the smile on her face before looking over at Draco. 

“And you love her?”

“Of corse I love her, Potter.” Draco replied with a smile. Harry slowly nodded, as if he was thinking things over before a small smile spread across his face. 

“If you're happy then I'm happy, Mione.” He said. Hermione looked across to Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna who were nodding in agreement. Draco had cast a glance in the direction of his friends and smirked. They would clearly be alright with it. Daphne had a huge smile on her face, Blaise was to infatuated by Daphne to notice anything and Theo simply gave him a quick thumbs up. He turned back to Hermione, smiling. 

“Now can we go for a dance?” Draco asked Hermione who nodded. 

“What are you waiting for, boyfriend?” Hermione answered, throwing him a wink before dragging him on to the dance floor.  
-

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is just a little Dramione oneshot to get me back into the flow of writing since I haven't written in so long!  
> This is unbeta'd so excuse any mistakes!  
> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> -Dreamer


End file.
